Maaf
by velvetcat09
Summary: Kalau dulu kau tak mau tahu dengan segala hal di belakangmu, kini kau menggila dengan kata tanya yang seharusnya sudah kau jawab dahulu. Waktu tak akan mau membawamu kembali hanya untuk hal seperti itu sayangnya.


**Maaf**

**A/N: Humans name used, K+, oneshot, second point of view  
><strong>

**Axis Power Hetalia / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya**

"_Tidak selamanya diam itu emas."_

~~xxXxx~~

Kau menatap miris adikmu, dirimu kini hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh sekarang. Kau takut, takut jika adikmu menyadari ada yang berubah dari dirimu. Kau khawatir, khawatir apa dia masih ingat denganmu. Kau bingung, bingung bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahukan kepadanya. Semua pertanyaan itu hanya bisa berjalan-jalan di pikiranmu tanpa sekali pun kau coba jawab. Selalu ada kata 'nanti' yang mengikuti di belakang pertanyaan yang berkeliaran layaknya rusa lapar mencari rerumputan di tengah gurun kering. Saat kau mencoba untuk memberinya rumput, sebuah kata 'nanti' menghampirimu dan kau pun mengurungkan niatmu. Tanpa kau sadari, kau baru saja membuang beberapa menit beharga hanya untuk memikirkan jawaban 'nanti' atas pertanyaan simpel.

Hari demi hari berlanjut, kata 'nanti' masih saja mengakhiri jawabanmu. Kau sadar betul bahwa waktumu tidak banyak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perasaan selalu mengambil alih ketika kau hendak menghampirinya. Ia akan membuat dirimu memikirkan apa yang nanti akan dia ucapkan, bagaimana ekspresinya nanti. Disatu sisi kau tidak tega membuatnya khawatir dan frustasi hanya oleh dirimu, tapi di sisi lain kau harus mengutarakannya.

Dahulu kau hanya akan berdiri angkuh dan memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti tanpa mau mencampuri apa yang sudah terlewat. Kau tidak sadar bahwa apa yang kau tahu tentang dulu akan berguna di kemudian harinya. Sekarang kau terus merenung untuk apa kau ada, mengapa kau ada di dunia, apa guna keeksistensianmu di sini. Kata demi kata berputar di pikiranmu layaknya sebuah komidi putar yang tak pernah akan berhenti walau kau hancurkan mesinnya. Ia akan tetap menghantui pikiranmu walau hanya sebuah kata tanya. Apa, mengapa, bagaimana. Kau frustasi dan melempar-lemparkan barang yang ada di kamarmu seperti orang gila. Kau tahu bahwa jauh di dalam pikiranmu, kau memang sudah gila sekarang.

Kau akan terus mengulangi tingkah mengerikanmu tanpa menyadari adikmu melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri dari balik pintumu. Ia hanya bisa terisak pelan melihat dirimu stress berat. Dan saat kau mulai kelelahan dan tanpa sadar tertidur. Ia akan diam-diam kembali ke kamarnya, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sesekali ia akan mengambil foto dirimu dan dirinya ketika masih bocah. Dalam foto itu kau tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul pundak adik kembarmu, sedangkan adik yang kau sayangi diam-diam tersenyum polos di sebelahmu. Itu adalah foto terakhir kalian bersama. Setelah itu kau diurus oleh Antonio sedangkan adikmu bersama Roderich. Bahkan setelah kalian kembali tinggal bersama, kau tetap tidak mau berfoto dengannya. Selalu ada alasan untuk tidak berfoto bersama. Entah itu hanya keisenganmu dengan menjadi gengsi berfoto dengannya, atau pun dia sendiri yang menolak karena ada urusan dengan teman-temannya selama perang dulu. Perasaanmu berubah campur aduk, antara sebal karena dia meninggalkanmu hanya untuk dia yang kau sebut kepala kentang, juga sedih begitu sadar kau sudah ditinggalkan. Tanpa kalian sadari, jumlah kata yang biasa mengisi obrolan kalian semakin berkurang. Ambil contoh bila kalian biasa berbicara panjang lebar tentang hari-hari yang kalian jalani, sekarang kau akan menanyakan bagaimana harinya dan ia hanya akan menjawab dengan kalimat simpel. Semua berubah sejak perang dunia usai dan keberadaan dirimu mulai dipertanyakan.

Semua kegilaanmu ini berujung di sebuah Rabu siang. Saat itu kau sedang berada di kamarmu, menatap malas daun-daun yang kini berwarnai kemerah-merahan dimakan musim gugur. Dengan mata setengah tertutup kau mengikuti jatuhnya dedaunan pohon tua di depan jendelamu. Sebuah siang yang damai, kau memutuskan untuk menikmatinya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Akan tetapi rencanamu gagal ketika kau hendak mengambil gelas air yang berdiri manis di sudut meja. Kau menyadari ada yang janggal, tanganmu mendadak terlihat tembus pandang.

Jauh di sebuah gedung perkantoran. Adikmu baru saja selesai menandatangani surat tentang wilayahmu. Rumahmu akan disatukan dengan rumahnya. Walau setelah perang usai kau tetap kekeuh ingin rumah kalian terpisah, walau hanya beberapa meter. Kau menganggap dirinya mengganggu dan jika dia satu rumah denganmu, kau tidak akan lagi bisa menikmati damainya hidup tanpa suara-suara yang menggema di langit-langit. Mungkin jika kau tahu ia baru saja menandatangani surat tersebut, kau akan langsung berpikir tentang waktu-waktu yang kau habiskan sendirian tanpa suara ocehan adikmu musnah. Adikmu akan berkeliaran di wilayahmu sambil setengah telanjang, dan ketika matahari berganti giliran dengan bulan, dia akan meminta untuk tidur bersamamu. Kau merasa bahwa hari-hari indahmu akan berakhir.

Ketika kau turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air lagi, adikmu membuka pintu rumahmu lebar-lebar. Dari bibir hingga tatapannya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Ia berlari menuju tempatmu berdiri, dengan semangatnya berteriak bahwa kau dan dia akan tinggal di rumah yang sama mulai saat itu. Gelas kosong yang tadi kau pegang mendadak menjadi licin hingga kau menjatuhkannya. Adikmu kaget, kekhawatiran mendadak memenuhi wajahnya. Sambil melontarkan kata-kata manis bahwa itu bagus, kau membungkuk mengambil serpihan gelas yang baru kau pecahkan. Ia lantas langsung membantumu memungut serpihan-serpihan tersebut. Ketika tangan kalian bersentuhan, kini adikmu yang menyadari adanya kejanggalan. Ia dengan paniknya bertanya ada apa denganmu. Kau hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menarik tanganmu ke belakang punggung. Adikmu terus bertanya tanpa henti, kekhawatiran kini memenuhi wajahnya seluruhnya. Kau menghela napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya berat. Tanpa mau menatap bola mata coklat yang persis dengan milikmu itu, kau perlahan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menatapmu kosong ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menghilang. Gilirannya yang sekarang pikirannya kacau, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, kau menyadari bahwa setiap kau menjelaskan semuanya, tubuhmu semakin terlihat tembus pandang.

Tidak ada acara tangis menangis di antara kalian yang biasa ada di film-film, dimana kedua tokoh akhirnya menyadari semuanya dan menangis bersama. Semua pertanyaanmu sekarang terjawab, penantian semua kata tanya itu yang selama ini mondar-mandir di pikiranmu terbayar sudah. Kau mengambil serpihan gelas itu, dengan cepat berjalan menuju dapur. Kau merasakan kakimu semakin terlihat tembus pandang, dan kau tahu, semua penjelasanmu tadi sedang dicerna oleh kembaranmu. Kau membuang serpihan-serpihan tajam gelas tersebut dari tanganmu. Sekarang dunia seakan diperlambat, kau dapat melihat jatuhnya serpihan gelas itu satu per satu ke dalam tempat sampah. Semakin banyak yang kau jatuhkan, semakin tembus pandang dirimu. Ketika serpihan terakhir jatuh, ia ternyata tidak jatuh sendiri. Ia jatuh bersama dengan sebutir air matamu dan kata 'maaf'. Dan badanmu lenyap dimakan udara, hilang tanpa meninggalkan sisa. Adikmu yang merasakan sesuatu buru-buru menuju dapur, ketika ia melihat kalung yang ia berikan padamu tergeletak kesepian di lantai dingin, air mata memenuhi wajahnya. Raungan adikmu menggema hingga kamarmu, dimana di sana, selembar foto dirimu dan dirinya dulu terbang dari meja dibawa angin.

Selama itu kau menggila dihantui pikiran cemas berkepanjangan, selama itu pula adikmu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Ungkapanku tentang kau hilang tanpa meninggalan bekas ternyata salah, dirimu memberikan luka tak tersembuhkan di dalam adikmu. Kini, setiap ia masuk ke dalam kamarmu, ia akan tertidur di ranjangmu sambil membuka jendela di sebelah ranjangmu. Memikirkan bagaimana dulu ketika kau ada dan tidur disitu, apa saja yang akan kau lakukan di kamar. Berhalusinasi bahwa kau sedang berada disampingnya, tersenyum. Semua air mata milik adikmu kini sudah termakan oleh buaian halusinasi indah. Semanis rasa imajinasi, sepahit rasa kenyataan. Halusinasi dengan sekonyong-konyongnya akan memuntahkan adikmu beserta air matanya. Dan untuk malam itu, adikmu akan tertidur di ranjangmu sendirian bersama butiran air mata yang mengalir dalam tidurnya.

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Setelah sekian lama hiatus tanpa sebab (dan terdampar di dunia Twitter serta Fanart.), akhirnya kembali dengan sebuah fanfic angst. Sebenarnya ini baru aja selesai ngedub lagu, tiba-tiba kepikiran sebuah kalimat, "Pernahkan kalian mempertanyakan tentang keeksistensian kalian?". Kalimat yang mungkin terdengar femiliar. Lalu menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam setengah untuk mengetiknya. Semoga gak ada _typo_ dah, ini selesai ngetik udah jem empat, pagi. Bukan hal penting tapi, fic ini terlihat lebih pendek dalam _Web layout_ ketimbang _Print layout_-nya yang tiga lembar.

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
